With the evolution of science and technology, electronic technology has been rapidly developed. Wearable smart devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses and so on, have come into reality.
Currently, there are some wearable smart devices provided with antennas for communicating with other devices. Typically, the antennas are arranged in a main body of a wearable smart device. For example, a kind of wearable smart devices are smart watches, wherein the antennas are typically integrated inside the watch dials.
However, because it may be required to integrate some other components, such as a processor and etc., in the main body of the wearable smart device, those components may cause electromagnetic interference with the antennas, thus adversely affecting transmitting/receiving performance of the antennas.
It can be seen that the antennas in the conventional wearable smart devices have poor performance.